


I want to live happily ever after

by Kspagg



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg





	I want to live happily ever after

I want to live happily ever after  
Don’t lead me on   
I’m not a girl you’ve ever come upon   
Don’t break my heart   
I don’t wanna be apart   
I want to live happily ever after   
So many reasons to be with you   
There’s so much we’ve been through   
Who would’ve knew   
Your the one I want to be next to   
I want to live happily ever after   
We have many differences   
I don’t know what your reference is   
I don’t care what people say   
I’m here to stay   
Don’t call me stupid   
Better get this rooted  
These thoughts in my head are polluted   
I want to live happily ever after   
Reassure me   
Set me free   
Show me your my forever guarantee   
Don’t get ugly with me   
Just get on your knee  
And speak to me please   
I want to live happily ever after   
I don’t need you   
I don’t always want to please you   
Look into my view   
When I start to look blue   
Remind me how much I’ve grew   
Don’t get this twisted   
I didn’t think you existed   
I love you   
After everything you’ve put me threw   
Please don’t pursue   
Something else to screw   
I want to live happily ever after   
I’m not perfect   
I always speak direct   
Please respect   
All the neglect   
That makes me a reject   
Don’t treat me like a fucking object  
I want to live happily ever after


End file.
